Jar of Hearts
by BraveTiger
Summary: Barry catches Iris cheating on him, and he is heartbroken. He keeps it a secret from her though, hoping she would tell him herself. When he saw that wasn't going to happen, he tells her, in front of everyone...


Barry is really hating his life right now. Recently, he found out that Iris was cheating on him with someone from her job. Iris had told him that she was going to work on a paper, and Barry had believed her. However, when he went to Jitters to get coffee, he saw in the corner of his eye Iris and the other guy in a heated make out session.

Barry had left, heartbroken, and tried to avoid Iris. He then realized that she would start to ask questions about his behavior, so he mourned for a little bit, then acted as though everything was fine.

He wanted Iris to tell him that she was cheating on him, but after 1 month, he realized it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Barry? Is everything okay dude? You seem kind of out of it" Cisco asked him, and Barry snapped back to the present.

Everyone was at a karaoke place, Iris and Joe included, and he was lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Barry replied

"Why don't you go up there and sing man? I've never heard you sing before" Cisco suggested, and Barry shook his head

"No. I don't sing."

"Come on" Cisco complained, and Barry thought about it.

'This could be the one chance where I can show Iris how I feel about her. She will also know that I know her little secret' Barry thought, then decided "I'll do it"

"Yes!"

Barry went to the DJ, and told him the song. The DJ nodded, and Barry went up on stage and said into the microphone.

"Hi, my name is Barry Allen and this is a song for a certain someone. They know who they are" Barry looked towards Iris, who smiled at him, thinking it was going to be a romantic song about her.

How wrong she was.

The music started playing, and he sang the first verse while keeping his gaze on Iris for the whole song

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_

 _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

 _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

 _You lost the love I loved the most_

 _I learned to live half alive_

 _And now you want me one more time_

As Barry sang the chorus, he put as much emotion as he could into it while still keeping his eyes on Iris

 _And who do you think you are?_

 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _And tearing love apart_

 _You're gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _So don't come back for me_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _I hear you're asking all around_

 _If I am anywhere to be found_

 _But I have grown too strong_

 _To ever fall back in your arms_

 _And I've learned to live half alive_

 _And now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are?_

 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _And tearing love apart_

 _You're gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _So don't come back for me_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _And it took so long just to feel alright_

 _Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

 _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

 _'Cause you broke all your promises_

 _And now you're back_

 _You don't get to get me back_

 _And who do you think you are?_

 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _And tearing love apart_

 _You're gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _So don't come back for me_

 _Don't come back at all_

 _And who do you think you are?_

 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _Tearing love apart_

 _You're gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _Don't come back for me_

 _Don't come back at all_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Who do you think you are?_

The crowd went wild. Clapping and hooting for Barry. However, Barry barely paid attention to any of that. He still kept his eyes on Iris, who on realizing the song was about her and not a mistake, looked back at him pleadingly with tears in her eyes.

Barry shook his head at her, and left the stage.

She had too many chances to count.


End file.
